objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of the Rejected/Episode 2
EPISODE 2 BABY sorry for delay rip Transcript Announcer: Welcome to BOFR. Last time we- Robot Flower: IT'S BEEN 2 MONTHS! WHAT'S THE DEAL! Announcer: Shush. Anyways, it's time for Cake at Stake. Coik at Stoik Announcer: Welcome, Mechanical Masters. You lost last time, so you get to do the Cake at Stake. Bottle: Wait, so it's like a dance? I love dancing! Announcer: No. It's not a dance. It's a chance for one of you to leave. Ha ha. Dance and chance rhyme. Bottle: Aw. Announcer: We got... (vote counter pops up) 6 votes. The cake today is regular strawberry. Gaty: But I wanted something more creative! Announcer: Be quiet, you picket fence. Anyways, everyone got a vote except 2 people, and those people are TV '''and '''Roboty. (TV displays a mouth on his screen and eats the cake) Roboty: .-- .... .- - / .- -- / .. / ... ..- .--. .--. --- ... . -.. / - --- / -.. --- / .-- .. - .... / - .... .. ... Announcer: Now 5 people remain. Saw, you are safe with 1 vote. So is Bottle, with 1 vote as well. Saw: Yay! (grabs cake) Bottle: (the cake flies into her mouth) I love Cake! (Cake (the contestant) blushes) Announcer: Looks like we have our bottom three. Robot Flower, Gaty and Remote. Remote: What? How could I be in the bottom three? Gaty: Why am I here either? Robot Flower: ALL THOSE VOTERS WILL PAY! Announcer: Gaty, no need to worry. You are safe with 1 vote. Gaty: Oh no. (grabs cake) We're going to lose a mechanical mind! Announcer: It's down to Robot Flower and Remote. Remote: I think I need a new pair of batteries! Announcer: Remote, stop sweating so much. You'll kill yourself. Anyways, let's see the results. REMOTE: 1 ROBOT FLOWER: 2 (gives cake to Remote) Robot Flower: WHAT? Gaty: Well, Robot Flower, it's sad to see you go. We lost one of our mechanical minds so early. (robot flower fades out of existence) Saw: W-where did she go? Announcer: I eliminated her. Saw: WHERE DID SHE GO? Announcer: She faded out of existence. Don't worry, she'll come back later. Remote: I guess we're only down to 3 mechanical minds. Elimination Announcer: The losing team today is Team Ice Cube II. 8-Ball: You missed the exclamation mark at the end. Announcer: Whatever. Barf Bag: Why do we have to lose? (wiggles arms) Pillow: EVERYONE LOOK! BARF BAG DOESN'T CARE! (everyone starts throwing paper at BB) Bracelety: YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ICY! Basketball: Why would you do this to us, Barf Bag? Cloudy: Guyz, letz calhm dowhn. Barf Bag: (sigh) At least Lollipop's not on my team. Announcer: I agree with Cloudy. Anyways, here's voting. TYPE "A" to eliminate CLOUDY TYPE "B" to eliminate BELL TYPE "C" to eliminate PILLOW TYPE "D" to eliminate BRACELETY TYPE "E" to eliminate BARF BAG TYPE "F" to eliminate 8-BALL TYPE "G" to eliminate BASKETBALL Announcer: Voting ends March 7th. Stinger (Barf bag is standing in a field holding a sign saying "VOTE ME OUT") Barf Bag: Hold on a sec, who gave me this? (looks on the back, and sees "property of pillow") Grr... PILLOW! Category:Transcripts Category:Battle of the Rejected episodes Category:SlimerGamer953 Category:Made by SlimerGamer953 Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:IDFB Category:BFB